1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to implantable orthopaedic prostheses and more particularly to a system including modular radial head implants, sizers for trial reduction of the joint, and instrumentation for preparing the radial head, implanting the sizers, assembling the implants, etc.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Prostheses for replacing or repairing the radial head are well known in the prior art. The Sorbie-Questor.RTM. Total Elbow System includes a radial head component having a metal base and a polyethylene articulating surface cap molded onto the metal base. The Swanson Titanium Radial Head Implant is a one-piece implant manufactured from commercially pure titanium that features nitrogen ion implantation for increased surface hardness, and is provided in five different sizes to meet various operative requirements.